comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Carlton (Earth-19999)
John Carlton, better known as Johnny Cage, is an action movie martial artist in the Mortal Fighter Series. He is one of the most recurring characters and one of the fifteen original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Fighter game. History Early Life Mortal Fighter Characteristics Physical Appearance Personnality Paraphernalia Despite his air-headed and superficial demeanor, Johnny Cage is a strong and agile warrior, showing an excellent fighting technique during battle. After long periods of training with various masters of martial arts, Cage himself has acquired mastery of several fighting styles, such as the famous Karate. Although Johnny Cage is a human being, he possesses superhuman powers. According to MFX (''a game which alters the timeline of the universe by having it broken in half), Johnny descended from a Mediterranean cult that bred warriors for the gods: warriors with special abilities. One of these is the ability to propel himself forward and increase the strength of his blows. When Cage uses this power, afterimages of a green color are produced. Cage can augment the power of these shadow attacks, which are represented by afterimages of a red color. In addition to these physical shadow abilities, Cage also has the ability to launch blasts of energy. Powers Abilities * '''Shadow Kick:' Cage can quicly slides across a regular floor with one foot at a steady speed and connects with a kick to the torso of his opponent with the other one. * Green Shadow Kick: Improving on the speed of his Shadow Kick, Cage can kicks his opponent at an increased speed. * Red Shadow Kick: The most powerful incarnation of the Shadow Kick, which leaves a red trail. This is the enhanced version of the Shadow Kick. * Green Bolt: Johnny can throw a green ball of energy at his opponents, such as when he fought the Lizardmen. * Plasmic Bolt: Johnny can also thrown an stronger bolt that is curved upwards, and can still remain as Cage's main projectile. * High Green Orb: A higher version of the curved energy bolt. * Triple Green Orb: Johnny shoots 3 low green orbs one after another. * Split Punch: One of Cage's most lethal moves, where he does a split and punches the opponent in the groin. This previously only worked on Zangief, instead of punching, he would simply do a split and stand back up. * Green Shadow Uppercut: Cage would leap into the air and deliver an uppercut with his elbow which launched his foe into the air, leaving a green trail. * Red Shadow Uppercut: A faster version of the move, which leaves a red trail. * Sliding Uppercut: A new move given to Cage that has him do the split and rise up in the air delivering an uppercut to an opponent (this may resemble the Shadow Uppercut and the Split Punch combined). * Flipkick: Cage can perform a somersault kick that launches his foe into the air, leaving a green trail. ** The enhanced version is called Ultra Flipkick and leaves a red trail, as well as following up with a Red Shadow Uppercut. Transportation Items Subpages *Johnny Cage's Quotes *Johnny Cage's Gallery Trivia Category:Earth-19999 Category:Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Heroes of Earth-19999 Category:Earthrealm Warriors (Earth-19999) Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Males of Earth-19999 Category:Single Characters Category:Mortal Fighter (Earth-19999) Category:Heroes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Johnny Cage (Earth-19999) Category:Forces of Light (Earth-19999) Category:Actors Category:Martial Artists Category:Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter II (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter 3: Shaolin Chronicles (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Konquest (Earth-19999) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-19999 (Ragnarök) Category:Humans (Earth-19999)